


A Job for a Familiar

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Vampire Bites, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, precanon, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor woke up hungry. Luckily his familiar is there to make sure he is well-fed.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Job for a Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Familiar

Guillermo had only been serving Nandor for a few weeks. It hadn’t been easy. He had spent his nights toiling away trying to deep clean the house after months of neglect. Nandor had almost sheepishly explained to him that they were all between familiars for a while, it was so hard to find good help Nandor had complained, and the messes had been piling up. The first week had been the hardest.

It had been easier than he had first thought. The corpses had been nearly unbearable, but luckily Nandor was willing to pitch in with some of the lifting after he explained that he could get the piles of corpses out faster if he just helped for a few minutes. Then it had been hours of extensive research into how to properly clean the house. It wasn’t just that everything was spattered with dry sticky blood, but that these things were centuries old and were not too well taken care of. 

The bodies were gone, so was most of the blood from the first floor. He still had to start on the cell, but he decided that was best to leave that until the common areas were at least tolerable. He was exhausted, but now, walking through the old house, he felt a sense of pride at a job well done. 

He had just returned with the dry cleaning and was neatly folding it all in the library. Stifling a yawn, he checked his clock. The sun would be going down any minute now, he should really hurry up with this so he could be there when Nandor woke up. 

It was then that Nandor stomped in. “Guillermo I am hungry, why isn’t there anyone in the cell?” 

“Sorry master- wait I left someone in there for you this morning!” 

Nandor growled “Fucking Nadja.”

Guillermo frowned “How do you know it was her master?” 

He huffed “She is always doing this. Stealing my brushes and my familiars and now my virgin meals!” 

“Sorry, I’ll go try to find someone else.” Guillermo offered, dropping the shirt he was folding in his haste to please.

Nandor flopped down into the chair in front of him, the wood groaning under the weight. “No, that’s okay.” He crooked his finger “Come here.”  
  
Guillermo pattered over to stand in front of him, hands together in front of him. 

Nandor just looked up at him expectantly.

Guillermo was confused. “What can I do for you master?”

“I need to eat.” He said.

  
Guillermo waited for him to elaborate.   
  
“Well? Take off your shirt. What are you waiting for? Unless you are wanting to bleed all over your little sweater?”

Guillermo froze.

“You- what?” 

“If this is some kind of joke it is not funny Guillermo. I am very hungry you know.” Nandor leaned his head back and opened his mouth wide, showing his elongated fangs.  
  


“But-”

“No butts. You are my familiar and this is what familiars do. You wanted this. Unless you are not wanting to be a vampire anymore?”

Guillermo shook his head, frantically trying to undo his collar. Ripping his sweater over his head, Guillermo’s glasses went with it, along with his dress shirt, down to a pile on the floor. 

Now shirtless, Guillermo quickly scrambled to pick up his glasses, jamming them back into place. He moved hesitantly closer, unsure where to stand. He fidgeted, waiting for some instruction. 

“Sit down.” Nandor grabbed his arm and dragged the little human down onto his lap with a yelp. 

Guillermo straddled the vampire’s lap, his back ramrod straight as he felt Nandor’s hand move to rest on his lower back, the other hand lightly cupping the back of his neck and dragging him down. 

He whimpered as he felt cool puffs of air hitting the flushed skin of his neck. Nandor breathed in deep and shuddered beneath him as if overwhelmed by the virgin scent of his familiar’s red hot blood thundering beneath his skin.

Two hot knives pierce his throat and Guillermo struggled to fight his instincts to flee. He could feel his blood pulsing hot and spicy into the vampire’s cool mouth. He whimpered as the pain became nearly unbearable. As Nandor fed, Guillermo felt cool waves wash over him and all the strain in his muscles faded as he leaned into the vampire’s embrace. He felt light-headed, his eyes fluttered closed as Nandor groaned against his flushed skin.

Nandor let out a growl low in his throat as he sunk his fangs deep in his familiar’s fleshy neck, the sound vibrating straight to Guillermo’s core. Nandor’s arms tightened around the familiar, clutching him tightly against the broad expanse of his chest. 

With a sudden shock, Guillermo realized that the warmth pooling in his belly wasn’t just some effect of the vampire venom coursing through his veins and Nandor’s attentions on his neck doing a little more for him than he thought. He tensed up, willing his hips to remain still, hoping beyond hope that Nandor wouldn’t notice.

When Nandor sensed him freeze, he snarled into his neck, the sound going straight to his aching groin.

The hand buried in Guillermo’s hair began tenderly stroking the curls there, tickling the back of his neck as the vampire suckled on his neck. The gentle touch lulled him while Nandor’s other hand slowly shifted ever lower down his back. 

Guillermo’s breath hitched when he felt Nandor’s large hand grabbing his ass, dragging his hips back in up against his own. Guillermo bucked forward when he felt his master’s hard length brush against his own through far too many layers of clothes. 

Nandor moaned in response, rolling his hips against his familiar, eliciting a string of soft whines from his lips. 

“Master! What are you doing?” 

Nandor chose to ignore him, continuing to rut up into his familiar’s soft tummy and grunting into his throat.

Feeling uncharacteristically courageous, Guillermo carefully thrust himself against the vampire. When he heard the soft moans in his chest, Guillermo gained more confidence, his movements more purposeful.

Nandor’s other hand flew down to his hip, taking control holding his familiar in place to rut up against while he laved at his neck

His pulse was thudding in his ears as he felt himself drawing closer. It took just a moment longer before he was spilling inside his pants with a cry. Nandor sped up his movements. He tore away from Guillermo’s throat, holding him still in a bruising grip as he came with a snarl. 

Guillermo was panting and scrambled to get up. 

He stood, hair disheveled, clothes were strewn about the room, and an obvious wet patch on the front of his trousers, in front of his blissed-out master. Nandor smiled goofily up at him, blood smeared across his face. 

“That was so good Guillermo. So virginal” he moaned, leaning his head back in the chair. 

Guillermo wriggled uncomfortably in front of him. He quickly grabbed up his discarded shirt from the floor.

“Oh, Guillermo?”

“Yes, master?” There was a strange optimism in his voice, hopeful for anything more.

  
“I have a pile of old swords that need polishing. They are on the top of my coffin.” He didn’t even open his eyes.

“I’ll go do that now.”  
  


Nandor smiled at that. “You are such a good little familiar.”

Guillermo just nodded politely, trying to keep calm as he walked out, legs shaking. He couldn’t hide the smile plastered across his face at the praise. He was sure he would be a vampire soon, maybe even before he finished his first year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
